Get Me
by KazeLei
Summary: What could have gone wrong to their smooth flowing relationship? Someone needs to be tamed. Someone gets jealous. What happens next?


Title: Get Me

Author: Kazelei

Genre: General – Romance

Pairing: SenRu!

Disclaimers: I want to thank Inohue Takehiko for coming up with stunning characters like Akira and Kaede. Credit also to M.Y.M.P. for the song Get Me…which inspired me to write this fic…

Summary: What could have gone wrong to their smooth flowing relationship? Someone needs to be tamed. Someone gets jealous. What happens next?

A/N: Hey, wazzup? Here's another SR fic. Geez! Guess I'm really addicted in writing 711 fics… Hope you'll enjoy…Ahm…but I have to warn you again…this fic is kinda plotless…(I think)

Setting: Tokyo University. Sendoh and Rukawa are already university students, okay? And let's assume that the other members of Tokyo U's basketball team are the players we've met in Slam Dunk – from Shohoku, Shoyo, Kainan, and Ryonan.

**GET ME**

_You know that you are always in my mind, in my heart, in my soul_

_And everywhere that I can think of_

Rukawa was walking briskly along the school grounds. He was on his way to the gym for basketball practice. He had overslept again so he is late for practice.

Sendoh was also on his way to the gym. He was the captain ball of Tokyo U's basketball varsity team so he has to avoid being late, but no matter what, he still is late. And he was wondering why Rukawa hasn't attended practice on the 2 previous meetings. He wanted to ask Rukawa but he doesn't know how to approach him.

Approaching the main entrance of the gym, Sendoh and Rukawa, both reached for the button to open the door but both also retreated and just stopped.

They stood there looking at each other. No words exchanged.

Sendoh was the first to speak. He smiled, not one of his usual smiles. It was a hesitant smile. "Hi Rukawa-kun! Nice to see you practice today."

Then he reached for the button and pressed it. "There you are, you go first." Sendoh said stepping aside to let Rukawa enter first.

Being the snob that he is, Rukawa just stepped into the gym without bothering to talk to Sendoh.

At the shower room, both were changing in their practice clothes.

Rukawa was done and already placing his things in the locker while Sendoh is still in one of the cubicles.

Rukawa stood infront of the cubicle where Sendoh was changing.

'Akira, you know and I know that I still love you. Can't we have another chance?' He felt pain in his heart. He felt like crying.

Just then, Sendoh opened the door of the cubicle.

Rukawa immediately wiped his eyes for tears that might have come out.

"Rukawa, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Sendoh asked in a worried voice, as he neared towards Rukawa.

He reached for Rukawa's forehead. "You're having a slight fever. I think you better go home. You're excused for practice today."

But Rukawa didn't heed to Sendoh's command. He just stood there infront of Sendoh looking at him.

Sendoh was again memerized by Rukawa's gaze for the nth time. 'Damn Kaede! Don't look at me like that. Don't gaze at me with those beautiful irises! You know I can't resist you especially if we're so near each other. Please, go!'

But Rukawa seem not to hear what Sendoh's mind is saying. He stepped closer to Sendoh as he unconsciously wet his lips with his tongue.

Sendoh felt his throat getting dry and his libido getting hotter. 'Gods! Is he tempting me?'

Unable to resist, Sendoh grabbed Rukawa's waist, his other hand holding Rukawa's neck as he devoured Rukawa's lips. Rukawa willingly opened his mouth and he fully responded with the kiss. Sendoh kissed Rukawa like they've never kissed before. It was full of passion, love, and raw desire. But realizing what he's doing, Sendoh reluctantly broke the kiss.

Rukawa, whose eyes were closed, slowly opened his eyes. In his eyes is the question, 'what's wrong?'

_You know that I will always be just fine_

_I'm okay, I'm alright, I am superb_

_And everything that I can think of_

"Kaede, I mean Rukawa, you're not your usual self today. I think you really need to go home. Take a rest then you'll be fine." Sendoh said trying to sound as casual as possible.

And he regretted saying those things because he didn't fail to see the hurt that crossed Rukawa's eyes.

Feeling rejected, Rukawa took out his things in the locker and headed home.

Outside the gym entrance, he couldn't suppress the tears that he was preventing from falling out.

_But not really and I am sorry_

_'Cause you're not here, lying next to me_

Lying in his bed, Rukawa just reminisced on where he and Sendoh had gone wrong.

In his last year in senior high, everything was perfect. He still goes to Shohoku and play for the school's basketball team while Sendoh entered Tokyo U. And he plans to go to Tokyo U to follow after Sendoh so that they could be together. They quarrel and argue from the most useless arguments to some more important ones but they easily patch up things. They have had misunderstandings, but after some time, everything goes back to normal. They're happy.

But not until that dreadful day.

---Flashback---

For two weeks, he've been ignored by Sendoh whose whereabouts he doesn't even know. He tried to call him on his cellular phone, but his phone is switched off. He tried visiting him to his home but it's locked and he've known from Sendoh's neighbor that Sendoh has never been home for already 2 weeks. He've tried to ask Sendoh's whereabouts to Koshino, Sendoh's bestfriend, but Koshino denied that he knew something. He've waited for Sendoh in their meeting place but to no avail, no Sendoh Akira appeared. And Sendoh has not arrived in any one of their dates in that span of two weeks.

When Sendoh came back, he expected Sendoh to explain on where he gone but Sendoh never had bothered to offer an explanation.

And so, being the impatient and stubborn person that he is, he asked for a break up.

"Akira, I need to tell you something." Rukawa said as Sendoh was stepping in into his apartment.

Sendoh just looked at him.

"I want a break up."

Sendoh was supposed to already step inside his apartment but stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I said I want a break up." Rukawa said trying to sound as if what they were talking about is just an ordinary thing.

Sendoh inhaled deeply then sighed. "Are you sure about this break up thing?"

This made Rukawa more furious. 'How dare you to ask me that question! You were the one who didn't show up to me in two weeks, who never bothered to call, who never bothered to inform me that you'll not be going in our dates, who never bothered if I've waited for you for several hours, and who never bothered to give me an explanation. And still you have the guts to ask me that question!'

"Yes" was Rukawa's short reply.

"Goodbye!" Then he slammed the door infront of Sendoh's face.

Meanwhile, Sendoh just stood infront of Rukawa's door. He was shocked but he couldn't suppress the amused smile formed by his lips.

'Okay, so my Kae-chan here needs to be tamed again.'

---End of Flashback---

Meanwhile, Sendoh was also at his room reminiscing the things between him and Rukawa. He is aware that it is his fault but his stupid pride this time wouldn't let him humble himself. He knows that he ought to apologize to Rukawa and explain for not meeting up with him for the past two weeks. He was so busy on the basketball match between him and his long time rival – Sawakita Eiji. It was a match where his life depends. His pride for himself and the love of his life.

Right after he had heard the rumor that Sawakita Eiji is planning to court his Kaede, he went directly to Eiji and made a deal. And they ended up with a deal with basketball as the basis. Whoever wins the game will be the one to impose his conditions which shall be followed by the loser. And so for almost two weeks before their competition, Sendoh practiced day and night just to ensure that he would win the game and he did. With a combination of luck and skill, he was able to beat Sawakita Eiji which gave pride for himself. At last, he was able to beat his long time rival at the same time, protect his Kaede.

After the match, he was so excited to tell Rukawa about everything but was disappointed when Rukawa instead of welcoming him home asked for a break-up.

He is a patient person but he already reached his limits on Rukawa's tantrums. His Kaede is again seeking for attention. That's why Sendoh was smiling when Rukawa closed his apartment's door infront of Sendoh's face. Sendoh knew right there and then that Rukawa wanted to get Sendoh's full attention. No basketball, no studies, and no friends involved. He should be the only one in Sendoh's center of attention.

Sendoh wanted to teach Rukawa a lesson. He wanted Rukawa to be the one to make it up to him. For their past break ups, it was always him who makes it up to Rukawa, this time, he wanted Rukawa to do the initial move, so for the succeeding days of their break up, he did not do anything. Even if he really misses Rukawa, he was preventing himself from neither nearing to him nor talking to him.

It's been almost three weeks now since their break up and this has been their longest break up.

However, Sendoh wasn't making any move in making it up to Rukawa and so this gave the notion to him that Sendoh might not want to be with him already. And he regretted asking for break up three weeks ago.

Rukawa was already making schemes on how to talk to Sendoh and fix things out. He's already got a to-do list in order to make up with Sendoh. He would cook Sendoh's favorite dishes, apologize for his sudden ask for break up, and give Sendoh the time and chance to explain himself but his foolish pride wouldn't let him do these things. He absented himself for the previous two practices in order to think things over but nothing happened.

The next day, both Sendoh and Rukawa are present for practice. It's not hidden to the team that their best tandem in basketball that happens to be lovers are having a love quarrel and it surprises them that both can set aside their feelings for one another for already almost three weeks. Some members of the team are already having a bet on who's going to surrender first and accept defeat and initiate the making up. Despite the love quarrel existing between the two basketball players, the team still continued their practice.

_So c'mon and get me, get me, get me_

_Baby I'm yours c'mon and get me_

_You'll never be lonely, lonely, lonely_

_So baby... c'mon and get me_

Sendoh instructed everyone to find a pair and have a one-on-one. The game would be in elimination style. The winners of the one-on-ones would be the ones who'll fight for the next round. This would be repeated until there would be one winner left and that winner would have his one-on-one with the captain ball.

For the last round, it was Mitsui and Rukawa who were playing. And in the game, Rukawa was making his body nearer to Mitsui even if it's not necessary. At first, Mitsui was bewildered and he wanted to call the game off but later on, he got the hang of what Rukawa was doing. He was trying to make Sendoh jealous. And there was also that one instant when Rukawa and Mitsui nearly kissed.

This made Sendoh's blood boil. And he really wanted to punch Mitsui at that time.

On the benches, Kogure was smiling. Transferring his gaze from Rukawa to Sendoh and vice versa.

Rukawa was at the three point shot line and was aiming a three point shoot.

Mitsui, must have sensed Sendoh's dangerous looks, as he exited the court while Sendoh entered the court.

'Whoop' Rukawa's three point shot entered the ring smoothly when he suddenly felt someone hugging him from the back. He was surprised but later on, he sensed that it was Sendoh.

"That's foul."

"What is this thing that you're doing Kae-chan?" Sendoh dropped his voice into a bedroom voice while whispering to Rukawa at the same time licking the sweat off Rukawa's neck.

"I am not your Kae-chan! Let me go!"

"I won't, until you explain to me what you're doing a while back" Sendoh said still maintaining his bedroom voice.

Rukawa struggled to get out of Sendoh's hug and he finally managed to do so.

Then he faced Sendoh. "Get me" as he dribbled the ball across the court.

For several minutes they played catch me if you can around the court, with the ball still in Rukawa's possession. And when he was about to do a jumpshot, Sendoh grabbed Rukawa's hand and made Rukawa face him. In a flash, Sendoh's one arm was wrapped possessively around Rukawa's waist while his other hand was clinging on to Rukawa's hair and he delved into Rukawa's mouth. The kiss was a savage one, and Sendoh was literally devouring Rukawa's lips when they heard a 'whoop.' Still, lips locked together, they faced into the direction of the ring and saw that the ball still went into the ring despite Sendoh's disturbance of Rukawa's jumpshot. Both smiled as Rukawa raised both his hands around Sendoh's neck. And they were kissing for eternity in the basketball court with all the other basketball players around.

"Whoho! That's enough Sendoh, do that in private, better bring Rukawa home, or else I will…" Mitsui shouted.

"Kogure frowned at Mitsui's statement but then realized that Mitsui was only joking as he received a reassuring smile from Mitsui.

Both Rukawa and Sendoh blushed on Mitsui's first phrases but on the succeeding words, Sendoh's blood again started to boil and he shot a deadly look towards Mitsui and then devoured Rukawa's lips again.

After the kiss, Sendoh whispered into Rukawa's ears…"Mine, you're only mine" he said possessively.

Rukawa just smiled as he hugged Sendoh. "I'm yours alone Akira."

_You know that I have always dreamed of you, only you,_

_in the day, in the night_

_Every waking hour of my life_

_You know that I will always be just fine_

_I'm okay, I'm alright, I am superb_

_And everything that I can think of_

"So, am I forgiven?" Sendoh asked Rukawa placing his forehead on Rukawa's forehead.

Rukawa pretended to be thinking and didn't give an answer.

"I could never win against you when it comes to break ups and making ups could I?" Sendoh asked. Now he is fully aware of how he is possessive of Kaede and how he easily gets jealous. Kaede is his priceless possession, his life.

Rukawa just smiled. He was glad. He will never ever again ask for a nonsense break up. He was just lucky this day to have that scheme entered into his mind while playing with Mitsui.

"Aishiteru Akira!" Rukawa whispered in Sendoh's ears as he let his lips met up with Sendoh. Again they were kissing for eternity. Tongues mating with each other, tickling the inner part of their mouths, each one breathing the breathe of the other. Sendoh was already on high…this is Rukawa's effect on him. Sendoh could already feel his member throb with desire when Rukawa broke the kiss.

"I'll wait for you in my apartment..." Rukawa whispered to Sendoh's ears in a seductive tone then he left the gym.

Sendoh smiled. He couldn't wait as he hurriedly dismissed the team and headed to Rukawa's apartment.

_C'mon and get me, get me, get me_

_Baby I'm yours c'mon and get me_

_You'll never be lonely, lonely, lonely_

_So baby... c'mon and get me_

_C'mon and get me, c'mon and get me_

**The End**

End Notes: Does the song have something to do with the story? After finishing the story, I came to realize that they're not that related – the lyrics of the song and the story. Anyways, that song was my inspiration …hehe


End file.
